


Blanket Fort

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, cuddling and watching horror movies, it's raining outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Blanket Fort

The rain outside the window intensified as you snuggled deeper in your warm blanket on the couch. Still in your pajamas without any intention to change. It was cold and gloomy. Exactly the kind of weather where you are grateful you can stay inside, in the warmth.

“I’m bored.” Bucky huffed slumping down next to you. He hated cold as much as you did, maybe even more. Too many bad memories associated with it. “Whatcha doin'?”

“Watching a movie.”

“Is it good?” He placed his head on your shoulder.

“Not really.”

“Then why are you watching it?” He asked, looking up at you.

“I’m too lazy to search for the remote and change it.”

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. Instead of searching for the remote he took another blanket for himself and covered his body with it as he stretched out on the couch placing his head in your lap. When he was satisfied with his sleeping position he turned his attention to the screen in front of him.

You gently carded through his hair with your fingers. Small groans of pleasure rumbled in his chest as he started feeling sleepy. He always loved when you worked with his hair, it relaxed him. You were the only one who was allowed to touch it besides him. One could say he was very protective of it.

Bucky felt like he was floating in clouds. His mind started swimming as his eyelids felt heavy and he dozed off. Breathing evenly and steadily.

After a while, the sound of rain pattering outside your window made you drowsy and you started to doze off yourself when Bucky woke up.

“My nose is cold.” He grumbled with sleep filled voice. He turned in your lap, finding the hem of your shirt lifting it up. He pushed his head underneath it wrapping hands around your waist and pressing his face against your belly. Letting out a deep sigh of content, hot breath against your skin.

“Babe.” You laughed.

He groaned in protest, refusing to leave the newfound snuggly place.

After about five minutes he brought his head out of his hiding place. His hair sticking in every possible direction. “Can’t breathe.”

“I started to wonder how long could you stay there.”

“If I could've, I'd stay there forever.” He sat up, a strand of hair fell in front of his face. He tried to blow it off, only for it to fall back where it was. He frowned at it before brushing it back with his fingers. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked when he noticed how you were looking at him.

“You are so adorable.” You said, holding his face between your palms and squishing his cheeks.

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I know what we could do.” Excitement sparkled in his eyes. 

“If it involves pants, I’m not interested.” You let go of his face so he could say what was on his mind.

“Lucky for you, it doesn’t. Actually, it’s preferable you won’t wear any. It’s entirely up to you.”

“I’m listening.”

“We are going to build a blanket fort.” He smiled excitedly.

“A what?” You weren’t sure if you heard it right.

“Blanket fort for our movie night. Warm and cozy, where we could do whatever we want. But I have to warn you, If we're going to do this, it's going to involve a lot of cuddling.”

“Sounds fun. I’m in.”

The blanket fort came out amazing. You filled it with blankets and pillows. Hanged some fairy lights for some better lighting. Like Bucky said it was warm and cozy. Ideal for a movie night. Bucky gathered all the snacks while you put the finishing touches to your new hiding place from the dreary outside world. Your invincible fortress for the two of you.

“M'lady.” He let you go in first.

“Thank you.” You chuckled getting on your knees and crawling inside. As you passed him, Bucky playfully spanked your ass. You laughed, glancing over your shoulder.

“Couldn't resist.” He smiled, following right behind you. “I like this place.” He said, putting a hand around your shoulders and looking around. “What do you want to watch?”

“Hmm...horror?”

“Won't you be scared?”

“Oh please, you'll be the scared one.”

“We'll see about that.”

Watching horror movies, cuddling under the blanket and discussing the characters bad decisions that get them killed eventually. You tried to scare each other before the jump scares until you heard a strange sound.

“Did you hear that?” You asked, gripping Bucky's bicep, looking around, frightened.

“It's just wind, babe.” He assured that it wasn't anything supernatural, bringing you closer and kissing your temple. “Come here.” Bucky held you against his chest, hands securely wrapped around you, resting his chin on top of your head. Somehow it made you feel safe.

The last movie ended and it was time to call it a night.

“I’m way too afraid to go to the bedroom.” You said, pulling the blanket higher up to your chin. “No way I'm going out there.”

“Don't worry, I’ll protect you from the monsters.” He chuckled crawling on his knees to the exit.

Before he got a chance to get out of the blanket fort, you scared him by making exactly the same eerie sound as in the movie Grudge you two recently watched. His head spun around so fast that his hair hit his face.

“You were saying?” You smiled innocently batting your eyelashes. That was kind of evil scaring him like that, but you didn't want to go anywhere. The rooms were dark and looked spooky. You were convinced that demons were lurking around and waiting for you to walk by, so they could grab you and drag you to hell. 'Not tonight demons.' You promised yourself.

“God damn it, Y/n, scaring me like that. You want me to get a heart attack?” Bucky sat back down. “We’re staying here. Remind me not to watch scary movies with you ever again.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” You smiled sheepishly.

“For the record, I would’ve protected you.”

“I know.” You kissed him softly. “You're my knight in shining armor.” You smiled. He could protect you from almost everything except scary, fictional characters.

“As long as I get kisses I’m whatever you want me to be, Darlin'.” His gaze dropped to your lips, inching closer. You locked your hands behind his neck meeting his lips halfway for a sweet kiss.

“Do you want to watch a comedy or a Disney movie before we go to sleep?” You asked pulling slightly away.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He grinned against your lips, laying you down in the heap of the pillows, settling next to you.

The next morning you woke up first. The room felt chilly. Bucky was still sound asleep. His hair splayed on the pillow around his head, his lips slightly parted, light stubble dotted his chin and jaw. You moved closer to him carefully, trying not to wake him up.

He stirred. “'m not sleepin, ’m watchin.” He mumbled, voice thick and deep from sleep. His mind still somewhere between dream and reality.

You furrowed brows in amusement. “Buck, the movie is long over. It’s morning.”

“Huh? Oh hey. You’re up.” He yawned, stretching his limbs until his arms came in touch with the couch. “We’re still here. No wonder I thought our bedroom looks kinda weird.” He chuckled trying to focus his eyes on you.

“It’s cold.” You nuzzled in his chest, clinging to him like a koala.

“Your personal heater at your services.” He wrapped his hands around you, tangling his legs with yours. Burying his face in the crook of your neck, he let out a deep breath, tickling your skin. “You’re so comfy.”

He wanted to scare you the same way you scared him the previous night. So he did the same as you, made that damned sound and bit lightly in your neck.

“Bucky!” You erupted in giggles trying to get away from him. That made him tighten his grip on you as his nibbles turned into kisses.

He lifted his head to look at you. “Why aren’t you scared?” He asked puzzled.

“You think I’m scared of a giant puppy? You’ll have to think of something better than that.“ You smiled.

“A giant pup…?” He frowned and smiled. “I allow that this time, but only because I love you and you are cute.” He pecked your lips. “Next time I’ll scare you.”

“Good luck with that, love.”

He laid back down and slid his metal hand slowly under your shirt, on the small of your back. You tensed feeling the cold, unexpected touch, jolting forward right in his large frame.

“Did I accidentally scare you, right now?” He chuckled sliding his hand even higher up.

“No.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Sheer luck.”

“The victory is mine.” He laughed mimicking evil laughter. You shook his head and joined his crazy, contagious laughter.


End file.
